Invisible
by Lyra Heartstrings
Summary: She was invisible. She could not be seen or heard by anybody. Anybody could walk through her. To the world, she was a spirit trapped in Earth. Except someone who came to her aid... Rated T for gore.
1. Prologue

Invisible… (Prologue) 

I was inspired to write a Dunamis/Dynamis fic. There weren't enough fanfics of him though, so I'd thought I'd make one. Enjoy!

She was running, panting.

She knew she had to get out of this hell hole, no matter what. Her life depended on it.

The hoarse shouting of the men were getting louder and clearer by the moment.

"Stop right there!"

"You're not getting away with this!"

"You'll pay dearly!"

Those words somehow made her run faster. Energy hummed through her limbs as she took a sharp turn. An icy wind touched her face, causing her to shiver a little. As she continued running, the evening sky turned from dark orange to pale violet. A few stars were beginning to twinkle already.

_It's almost night. I have to hurry up._

Her breath vapoured as she kept on running through the endless, confusing maze. Her head was beginning to ache after draining so much energy from her body. However, she knew that if she stopped now, the four letter word 'd-o-o-m' would be spelled out right before her hazel brown eyes. Suddenly…

"Ouch!"

Her foot tripped over a dented area on the rocky ground. She landed her face on the rough surface, causing some dirt and scratches to remain on her dedicate, pale skin. With a groan, she gingerly got up on her feet and limped forward, only to fall flat on her face again. She clutched on her wounded knee, where fresh blood could be seen flowing out through the newly founded wound.

The men who had been chasing her surrounded her like a pack of wolves surrounding a defenceless rabbit. One of them grabbed her by the collar of her shirt with sheer force. His breath smelled like rotten fish. His black pupils became small dots resting in the centre. He sniggered softly before dumping her on the ground violently. She winced in pain, her long, dark violet hair covered her dirt covered face. The man whispered something to his partner, before fishing out something sharp.

Even though she couldn't see what he was holding, she sensed trouble as she spotted metal glistening under the moonlight. She shifted back, fear written all over her face. The man cornered her to a corner, before raising his arm, and stabbed the object straight at the defenceless girl.

There was a shrill cry, before everything was quiet again.

Darkness engulfed her, before she fell unconscious. A pool of dark red liquid surrounded her, dabbing her skin and clothes. She took another breath, this time a weak one.


	2. Chapter 1

Invisible... (Chapter 1)

With a restless moan, she used her arm to support herself and sit up. She inhaled deeply. Somehow she felt that she was lighter, and her body started glowing softly in the darkness. Her wounds mysteriously vanished without a trace, and she felt no pain at all. She felt calm yet scared. What was going on?

First things first, she needed to find an exit out of this twisted maze. Getting up on her feet, she hobbled in her first few steps, but soon stabled herself. She turned and glanced at the fresh pool of blood. Shivering, she turned her head away from the gruesome sight. She did not want to remember that terrible incident. Never.

With shuffling steps, she stuffed her palms in her pockets. She took her time to absorb her surroundings. The jet black sky was filled with twinkling with stars that look like diamonds. The soft moonlight illuminated the maze's walls and ground. She really hoped she could find an exit. Soon.

* * *

Finally, she realised that she was not the only one in the maze. An adorable little boy with pink hair was guarding one of the paths. Maybe she could ask him for directions. She tried to get the boy's attention by tapping his shoulder.

No response.

She tapped his shoulder harder.

_Still_ no response.

She waved her palm in front of his face, stomped her feet and hollered in his ear. Fear overwhelmed her. What in the name of Jesus was going on?

_Maybe he's blind... and deaf. Ignore him and keep on your journey._

* * *

She finally arrived at an enormous stone door. It looks shut tight, and opening it would be a difficult task.

_What's inside there? I'm so curious to know! Should I try, or should I...?_

With her thoughts stuck in her mind, she rested by leaning her body on the rough, stone wall. As soon as she leaned on the wall, she passed through it and fell on the ground with a sickening thud.

"Ouch... what the hell?" Before she could realize what was going on, she heard someone, a male, speaking to her in a very stern manner.

"How did you get here without solving the riddle? How did you even pass through the walls anyway?"

She got up to her feet and apologized. "Oh, I... I'm so sorry! I-I didn't know why..." She could spot the male, who was about the same height as her, maybe a few inches taller. He was likely to be a teenager. She could not see his face, as it was covered by the shadows looming over him.

"First things first. My name is Dunamis. What's yours?" Dunamis asked her.

"M-my name..? Err... My name is Yilina. Nice to meet you." Yilina greeted, even though she was not comfortable.

Dunamis nodded in approval, before saying "So, how did you get past without solving the riddle, huh?"

Yilina blinked. How was she supposed to answer that question. She totally had no idea!

"Err... I-I-I have no idea what happened! I wanted to rest my body on the wall, w-when I just...!" Her face had confusion and fear written all over, with a hint of anxiousness in her voice. Dunamis noticed the girls distress. He tried to comfort her for a little while. _Maybe she doesn't know what's going on. I need to help out._

"Here, sit down." Dunamis offered Yilina to sit on his stone throne. She stared at the throne for a while, before settling herself onto it. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, before exhaling. Yilina's eyelashes fluttered before glancing at Dunamis. "So, what do you want to know?"

Dunamis got a little lost in her hazel brown eyes. He snapped out of it and replied "Do you remember anything, even the slightest memory of what happened before you started having strange and funny feelings, that didn't make you 'yourself'"?

"N-not feeling 'myself'? Err... umm..." She flinched. Forcing out a memory that you wanted to keep under wraps forever wasn't easy. She could remember the knife, the pain, the blood...

Not able to take it anymore, she squatted down on the floor, gripping on her dark purple hair and tugged it real hard. Tears were threatening to spill out from her hazel brown eyes. A few teardrops begun to drip onto the rough cement floor. "I-I don't want to r-remember anymore..."

Dunamis squatted beside her and patted her shoulder. "Now, calm down. I won't force you to remember memories that you're uncomfortable to share with. For now, it looks like you need a place to stay."

"A-a place to stay?"

"Yes. Come on, follow me." Dunamis gestured Yilina to follow him.

They climbed down a winding staircase to the basement of the temple, and finally a small room at a corner. It was a compressed room with stone walls, two mini sized windows, a single bed and a small wooden table. "This is where you will be staying in the meantime." Dunamis declared. "You are free to do whatever you wish to, just don't mess up the place."

"Thank you so much for your kindness, Dunamis." Yilina thanked the teenager.

'No problem. It's the least I could do." Dunamis replied, blushing a little. "I should be getting back to guarding the temple. See you."

"Bye!"

* * *

Midnight has fallen. The atmosphere was silent. So silent that you could hear a pin drop. Out of the blue, a chirpy voice broke the silence. "Master, master! I'm back!" It was none other than Tithi.

Dunamis flashed a rather fake smile and gestured him over. "Tell me, why have you returned to the temple so late? What have you been up to?" This time, his expression was like a parent ready to punish their child for committing a mistake. Tithi giggled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Heheh... whoopsies. I kind of lost track of time."

Dunamis glared at the child, "Don't commit the same mistake again."

"I won't. Rest assured, master. From now on I'll remember to return back on time." Tithi promised. Dunamis didn't seem convinced, but he let it slip. "Alright then. Get back to bed. It's not healthy for a young child like you to be up so late, especially at midnight." Tithi nodded impatiently before rushing back to his room.

Dunamis watched Tithi as he disappeared down the stairs. "I really hope that kid keeps his promise."


	3. Chapter 2

Invisible… (Chapter 2)

Yilina woke up at the break of dawn. With a stretch and a yawn, she was wide awake. She ran her fingers through her tangled hair, straightening it. She scanned her room. Nothing has changed at all. The bed she was sleeping on, the small wooden table, the mini sized windows and the stone walls were still the same.

Meanwhile, Dunamis seated at his rough, stone throne. He always wakes up before the sun rises to guard the temple. To him, it was very dull and boring job. Hardly anybody came to the temple, as the twisted maze and countless booby traps stopped most people from reaching the temple. Only a minute amount of people are able to overcome the tough obstacles and reach the temple. A pity, no one was able to defeat Dunamis, expect the legendary bladers, Ginga and Kyoya. With a sigh, Dunamis slouched on his throne, using his arm to support his chin. His bottom hurts. Oh, how he wished he could be like the others, free to do move about. However, he was chosen by fate to do this. He didn't have a choice, anyway.

"Good morning, Dunamis." A sweet voice broke the silence. Dunamis forced out a smile, "Oh, good morning Yilina." Dunamis stood up and she strolled over to his side.

"So, is this your job? Sit down on your throne and guard the temple all day?"

"Yes, it is. I was destined to do this."

"Don't you find it boring to stay in the same place for a long period of time?"

"No, it's my daily lifestyle. I'm used to it."

"Master! Master! Can I ha— who are you talking to?" Tithi asked, dumbfounded.

Dunamis shifted his head to face the young boy. "Oh, I'm talking to her… can't you see?"

Tithi shook his head, swishing his baby pink hair. Suddenly, his face lit up, "Hey, I didn't know you had an imaginary friend! Wait, aren't you too old to have one?"

Dunamis walked over to Tithi, "Drop the subject. What do you want?"

The toddler replied in a normal voice, "I'm just seeking permission to leave the temple and guard the maze."

Dunamis nodded in approval, "Move along. Remember to take care of yourself, child." Tithi dashed out of the temple, reporting to duty.

Yilina gasped in shock, jaws open wide. Was it true— that she was invisible to Tithi? That makes no sense! If Dunamis can see her, why not Tithi?

"W-what is going on, Dunamis? Why can't Tithi see me? Is he blind or something?" Yilina asked, rushing over to him.

Dunamis gently placed his hands over her shoulders and tried to comfort her, "No, he's not deaf. I'm afraid he can't see you. Don't panic. It's not the end of the world. Let's go through this together, alright?"

Yilina bit her bottom lip and nodded gingerly.

**Sorry people, I had to stop here. I ran out of inspiration. I didn't want you guys to wait so long for the update, so here's chapter 2. Once again I apologize for the short chapter.**


End file.
